I HATE YOU! I think?
by maddiekat22
Summary: I HATE YOU! I think? My voice is but a stupid sound traveling through you're brain. Tell me how you really feel lying, shuttering, crying in fear I cant get an answer. Yelling the only way I can express these compressed feelings. Understand, see through me. Im a wiped clean glass window! Please you're the only one who can shatter this barrier!


**HEY I WAS READING A EDO-NALU FANFIC {TEENAGE DIRTBAG} AND I SAID TO MY AMAZING SELF **_**HEY WHY NOT WRITE ONE**_** SO YEAH!**

**ALSO IM SORRY I VE BEEN IGNORING SHIT, AND I'VE STARTED WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY! IM HORRIBLE! RIGHT NOW IM TRYING TO FIGURE OUT SOMETHIN, BUT I THINK I MIGHT UPDATE LUCYS LIFE AND MY DADS A TRAFFICKER BEFORE COLLEGE ROCKS. I GOT WRITERS BLOCK ON THAT ONE..NO WAIT THAT'S A LIE I JUST TRYING TO MAKE IT WHEN LUCY IS ENETERING NOT TO BE SO WEIRD. FUCK! I'll ASK AROUND!**

**ALSO YOU KNOW LIFE SCHOOL IN THE WAY SO TROUBLING SO SO SO TROUBLING!**

**IF YOU DISAGREE WITH THAT PLEASE TELL ME IN COLLEGE ROCKS OR ANY OF MY STORIES...THIS ONE PREFFERABLY?**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN EDOLAS OR FAIRY TAIL SOOOOOO LETS GOOOO**

* * *

><p>Slipping out my converse, I slide into the ripped slippers. A black cat (AN: SORRY I HAD TO ADD THE EXCEEDS THOSE ARE MY BABYS) brushes against my leg, and claws at my jeans. Lifting him off the floor he smiles at me.

Smirking lightly, I brush the scar over his face. In response he licks my collarbone. Shaking my head, I stare at the black-eyed perverted cat." Levy-bitch you're ugly ass friend brought his pervy-cute cat again?"I ask walking into our room

Levy-bitch pops her head from under the blanket, and sends me a glare. I glare back, even though I have no idea what the hell is her problem. Going back under the covers, she turns to her side. Sighing I walk, into the restroom.

Levy's tiny a-cup bra hung over the door, and it slapped me in the face. Sighing I threw it over at her."Levy-bitch I bought a fucking hamper for a reason!" I shout slamming the door. Reaching over the tiny space, I turned right knob. Stepping in the cold water, I sigh. I did that like three times since I got home.

I cup the water, and run it along my body. Scrubbing the soap over my skin, I throw into right back in. Hitting the bottom it makes a ringing sound, and I clutch my ears.

Bringing my knees to my chest, I burry my face into them.

"I hate my life goddammit!" I say punching the wall next to me. The white plaster falls into the tub, and a dent is left. Stepping out I put on my 'pjs'. Slipping on the Hello-Kitty underwear, and tight black shirt I put the slippers back on my feet.

Opening the door I sigh, and walk back over to the bed. Raising the red cover I slip back under it. Staring at the blank walk, I'm reminded of the time when Levy and I were still in the orphanage. Levy….yeah what the hell is up with her.

Turning towards Levy, I lean over her arm. My short hair bobbing my face I push Levy off the bed. She groans from the ground, and props her head on the edge of the bed."Levy-bitch what's wrong?"I ask pulling her up.

"Fuck you asshole!" Levy shouts. "Fuck you too!" I shout glaring at her. Huffing she pushes me onto the other side of the bed.

"Don't touch me Levy-bitch!" I shout slapping her hand away.

"Trust me I didn't want too Buddy!"

"Well you were Einstein!"

"I WON'T GLADLY DO IT AGAIN SLUT!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN A SLUT WHORE?!"

"CAN'T YOU HEAR I KNEW YOU WERE IDIOTIC BUT YOU'RE DEAF TOO!?"

"I'M SMARTER THAN YOUR ASS!"

"YOU FUKING WISH!"

"I HATE YOUUUU!"

I turn over on my side huffing Levy doing the same. I stare blankly at the wall, and turn over on my side. Seems Levy had the same idea, and now we're staring at each other.

Turning over once again I hear Levy mumble something. It's an apology she's always the first to."What was that Levy?" I whisper smirking at nothing. Levy seems to be quiet, and I can hear her speaking.

"I-I Said I-I'm s-sorry!" Levy shouts. I turn over on my side, and pat her back.

"I'm not." And with that I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Levy-bitch hurry up!" I shout, turning the corner. Levy stumbles my way, trying to balance on her toes.<p>

"Well sorry Lu-slut but these shoes are too small!" Levy says kicking her foot.

"What did you just call me Levy-bitch?"

"You should really get your fucking ears cleaned!"

By now where face to face, and only half way to school.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!"

"NO FUCK YOU!"

"Now lady's why such foul language so early in the morning." A sweet voice rings, patting Levy's head. Digging in her purse she pulled out a juice pouch. Handing one to Levy she walks my way.

"Oh Lucy dear I would love to give you one, but what did I tell you. Button up your top."Cana says holding out her hand. Scowling I look Levy's way, and she's happily drinking the juice.

"Shut up Cana I don't want no damn juice." Lucy says slapping the box away. Turning the corner I strut my way to school.

Sliding open the steel bars I rush through the gate, and down the hall. It was crowded. Clearing my throat, everyone looks up at me. Dropping what they were doing they all step side leaving the hallway as a clear path.

Just as I make it to the classroom, a heap of body and clothing comes flying towards me. Catching the 'ever so amazing Gray' I throw him to the ground.

I'm pissed really pissed.

"Gray what the hell..." I say giving him my scariest glare. He stares blankly at me, and then slips the rest of his body in his clothes. Still glaring at the stupid wimp, I position his body to the classroom. Pulling back my foot, I slam it into his back sending him bowling into the room.

Walking into the room I sense the usual chaos. Nothing new, except the tuft of pink at my desk. Who the hell is that? Heh, well they'll know not to sit at my desk again. Slamming my hands on the desk, the boy flinches slightly. Yup, boy…..with pink hair.

"HEY Pinky the fuck you think you doing sitting at my desk!" I shout. The boy keeps his eyes down to the desk, shaking slightly.

"HEY LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU PINKY!" I shout slamming my hands down once more. The boy slowly looks up at me tears in his charcoal onxy eyes.

"I'm sorry, p-please d-don't hurt me!" The boy shouts clutching his head. I flinch from the sudden noise and look at his funky colored hair.

"H-hey now." I say. I didn't mean to set him to tears, but this is- is pretty funny. Smirking slightly I raise his head.

"YES Pinky quiver in fear for now you are MY BITCH," I can feel all the stares, this is just great," YOU SHALL TAKE ME TO AND FROM SCHOOL AND NO ONE ELSE CAN HURT YOU BUT ME, UNDERSTOOD DOG!"

I shout lifting him from his seat. Tears now flowing down his eyes he nods his head up, and down.

"GOOD DOG NOW WHAT IS YOUR FILTHY NAME!" I shout placing him back down. Looking closely at him I can see his spirit escaping from his mouth.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE DOG TH-""No MAMN? I-I my n-names Natsu, Natsu Dragion!" He shouts clutching his head tighter. His body starts racking with sobs as he wipes his eyes. Suddenly the room burst into whispers.

"Oh my gosh he just interrupted Scary Lucy."

"He-He just wrote his own name in the death book!?"

"Why the fuck are you talking about Death Note again!?"

"I'm just sayin he's just begging to die."

Shrugging them off, my face softens. H-he's just like a big pink-haired baby. It's kinda cu-cute, wait ah Lucy what are you thinking. He could be gay for Christ's sake. Shaking my head, I'm not aware of what is going on soooo….

"Oh my fuck d-did Scary Lucy just b-blush!"

"Was that a question? But seriously she did!"

"Seems like she likes this Natsu boy, L-U-C-K-Y."

"You sure, I give him a week until his name gets written d-

"WOULD YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT DEATH NOTE!?"

Ha, some people just ca-….wait did they just say I blushed. Weird people imagining things. As I think of all the ways I can kill those loud little brats, I feel a warm hand on my forearm.

The sudden touches kicks in my instincts and I slam the body on the table. Dusting off my hands, I look down at the body. A wave of regret crashes over me, but I shake it away. I-it's not like I could like this idiot anyway…..we just met.

* * *

><p>This girl that I found out was Lucy Ashely is really scary. In the past three hours she slammed me into a table ten times. The lunch bell just rang, and were the last ones in the classroom…..cause Lucy didn't let me leave.<p>

"Hey Pin- uh I mean Natsu you uh got a car." She asks glaring at me. I-I don't know why she's glaring though, what did I do.

Slowly I nod my head, I-I'm just really scared and I want to run away…..but I don't wanna die, not today.

"Yeah so get that boy fired up, and I'll meet you in the back dog." I nod my head, and she walks out the classroom. I-I don't like her, she scares me she does. She really t-takes advantage of that. Walking out the classroom I fish for my keys in my back pocket.

At the back of the school I lean against the wall. Pulling out my phone, I dial up one of my closest friend.

"H-hey Gray." Natsu whimpers looking around.

"JUVIA!"

"Strip." A whimpering is heard, and then a light shuffle.

"AH hello Natsu."

"Y-yeah, u-uh I-I need to a-ask you something."

"Ah, hold on," shuffle, shuffle," Lucy what is it? Who am I talking to….uh my dog. What do you mean dogs can't talk? Wait, where are we going? Why do we have to get Levy, I already had something for you guys! No, I'm sorry."

"Natsu you ass, don't worry I'm coming."

Gulping I wipe the tears already falling from my eyes. Unlocking the door to my car, I start to get in.

"Hey Pinky hurry your ass up!" Lucy shouts. Jumping back I fall to the ground.

"Hurry the fuck up, I didn't tell you to sit!" Lucy shouts slamming the car door. That's it, I n-need this confo boost.

Sitting in the car I feel much better, now I can tell her.

"Hey DRAGION FUCKING DR-

"Shut up! Sit back and shut up! You're taking advantage of me, and I don't like it! You really need to shut the fuck up! Cause I REALLY DON'T LIKE YOU RIGHT NOW!" I turned around to face her to make sure she got a good word of what I said.

Her face takes one up of complete shock, and I almost feel sorry for her. Keyword almost. Her state of shock is still remains over her face, and I could have sworn I saw tears start to prick at her eyes. Well again swore, because as quickly as possible she ran out the car. Then guess what…..that fucking bitch kicked my car. Yup, so hard it shook.

Then, she stormed off somewhere…..huh. Turning around, I point to Gray and tell him to get in the front. The blue-haired chick looks like she wants to…go get Lucy, and trust me now ones stopping her. No one.

Turing around, I put the key in the car. The light purring of the ignition calming my body. Gray's already in the car and to no surprise to me….the blunette is running down the sidewalk.

"Yeah so…..where we going." Gray asks.

"Where do you think! Burger King!" I shout driving down the road.

Punch. Kick. Punch. Kick. Punch. Kick. PUNCH. KICK.

Walking down the forest that is contently across from our school, I murder the trees.

"Who does that BASTARD think he is!"

PUNCH.

"I WARMED UP TO HIM!"

KICK!

"I FELT SORRY FOR HIS DUMB ASS!"

PUNCH!

"I HOPE HE DIES ONE DAY!"

KICK!

Slumping down onto the forest floor, I clutch the necklace on my neck. Sicko….he'll pay. Now I hate him, for sure!

A light padding is heard on the ground. Ha, maybe that's him coming to grovel on his knees for apology…or maybe it's just Levy-bitch.

"Yeah what is it." I ask facing the tree. My not so unusual bored voice.

"Aw come on Lu-slut I'm trying to be nice." Levy whines, smirking slightly.

"Wanna be nice Levy-bitch,"She nods her head, "Okay then…."

I whisper some things in her ear, and she nods her head along.

"Alright just don't screw it up Levy-bitch."I say smirking at her.

"Yep, don't let your mama boobs get in the way either."

"I'm sorry; boobless are these boys a problem."

"Yup they might suffocate someone."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT DO YA A-CUP!"

"YUP! UNLIKE YOU F-MONSTER!"

"BOOBLESS!"

"TIT DEVIL!"

I take a deep breath, and so does Levy

"**FUCKING ASS!"**

That one roared all through the forest, and I'm pretty sure some trees started to shake. Ha, we could be human earthquakes.

* * *

><p><em>THANKS FOR READING! NOW WITH MY DEMONIC POWERS FILLED UP BY YOU'RE READING I CAN CONQUOR THE WORLD! UH RIGHT AFTER I DEFEAT HERO AMILLA! LETS GO MY FAITHFUL ASHIYA!<em>

_YES SIRE LWETS GWO SWE YOWR GF!_

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!_

_OH COME ON WE KNOW YOU LIKE HER!NO MATTER HOW MUCH I DISAGREE THOUGH._

_YOU'RE WRONG ASHIYA I LOVE AMILLA!...UH WAIT I MEAN HUH! CRAPTASTIC!_

_COME ON WE WOULDNT WANT TO KEEP ATALS RAMUS WAITING RIGHT?_

_YEP ATLAS RAMUS!_

_AND NOT TO FORGET EMILLA JACOB!_

_S-SHUT UP WHY DONT YA!***MAJOR BLUSH***_


End file.
